I Fall Only For You
by imforevertwentytwo
Summary: Bella Swan is the loner. Edward Cullen is the perfect boy, with the perfect girlfriend. What happens when they wake up after a long alcoholic night, in each others arms, completely naked?
1. Look At Me

**To be and not to be**

**AN: **I just wanted to say HALLO! This is an Authors Note! As you may know. I also wanted to say that the chapters in this story is short, way short. It is either this, or one looong One-Shot. And if it's ever to become a One-Shot, it has to be after I've finished it. So we have to see about that wont we?

Lastly I just wanted to say that I have used incredible long time re-writing this story. It took me months! I _swear_! So please, oh please leave a review and tell me if I did well!

**Chapter 1:**

Look At Me

**Bella P.O.V**

_I wouldn't live,_

_if you weren't there,_

_ to hold me,_

_to kiss me,_

_to look at me,_

_if you weren't there,_

_ I should not be here anymore._

_My heart is in your hands,_

_I'll hope, you do not break it._

_**Bella.**_

I know there is no one for me, and I'd accepted that a long time ago. I looked out on the other students, they where talking, running around, making fun, hanging, and such.

I sat at a table with myself, nobody really wanted to sit with me, it was like I was poison for them.

My eye caught_ the_ table. Every school had _the _groups, the _hot _group and the _not _group. In Forks we had two _hot _groups, the second _hot _group was: Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Angela, Camille, Tyler, and Erick, and first _hot _groups was: Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and _the_ couple Edward and Tanya. Everybody loved them; they wanted to be like them, to look like them, to talk like them, and most of all; be as popular as them.

You could not, not love them, it was impossible. They were lovable, well all except Tanya, everybody hated her, but feared her in the same time. She just tough of it as respect.

I -as possible the only one-, didn't care about things like that. I just wanted to get out of here, to move and to get a job. That was all I wanted, I wanted to have a normal life, but that was all soon going to change.

The bell rang telling us that class was soon to start, and I'd disappeared away between the many people walking around, trying to make their way to their next class. They'd all ignored me, they walked into me, they simply didn't see me, and I was more than happy for that.

I'm Bella Swan, and I'm the most unpopular person, in the whole school. But the good thing is, that nobody wants to make fun of me or just, like talk to me.

It was the first day of second year of high school, and nobody wanted to talked to me, I wasn't a geek or a nerd, and I wasn't ugly or fat, I just wasn't beautiful and skinny.

I'm really plain, really. I have brown eyes, that match my brown hair, I don't were clothes where you can se my stomach, or my legs. I were plain blouses and jeans, that's me plain Jane.

I had biology in my first class.

I walked to the open door, I just stood there looking inside. Everybody was there, everybody was talking, and the only seat free was at Edward Cullen's side. I walked quietly inside, looking up at the teacher I saw that he , the teacher just looked at his phone.

"You can fell free to speak with your side parter, but this is only happening today!" The teacher yelled.

I looked at Edward who was looking at me, with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back, he had this kind of charm, and his smile was so handsome, and lovely.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen." He said when I sat down, okay I'm not _that_ stupid.

"I know." I mumbled.

"Oh, so… You're new?" He asked, my smile dropped and I turned in my chair.

"No…" I said trying to hide the burn that started to fill out when I realized that he -of course- didn't know who I was.

"Oh..." I heard from his side.

I took my notebook out of my bag and started drawing, not really sure what to do. After some time, I heard his chair move, I looked out of my eye corner, he as walking away, with a sad frown. He didn't come very long before he tripped, nobody noticed since they all were busy in their conversations.

I quickly rushed to him and gave him my hand, he looked up at me with a confused face, I shrugged and gave him a small smile. He then flashed me a bright smile and took my hand.

We sat down again at our seats, I reached out with my hand to him, again.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan." I smiled a warm smile to him.

"It's also nice to meet you Bella, and... Sorry." He said and looked down, avoiding my eyes.

I slipped one finger under his chin and lifted his head up so we were face to face.

"It's okay, not many know that I even exist." I said.

* * *

**Leave a review ;) Then you're sweet!**


	2. Smoth Talking

**A/N: **R&R I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to specially thank one of my best friends Kamilla, for being such a great friend, we've known each others since we were about three years old.

**To be and Not to be**

**Chapter 2:**

**Talking Is The Power  
**

To be known

_It's like flying on a sky_

_Like kissing your dream prince  
_

_Like reaching your destiny_

_It's like living your dream life_

_That's how it feels__ to be known by you._

**Bella P.O.V**

We talked for the rest of the class, we learned a lot about each others. I learned about what he wanted to do for fun, he said he loved to play the piano, but Tanya didn't like the piano, so he started to play on the football team, and he even told me that he didn't even enjoy football.

"I really fell that I can tell you everything. You're really just a person perfect to rely on." He said, and gave me a smile. Making my heart swell, he felt like he could tell me everything?

"I was just thinking the same thing" I said. Then the bell rang, telling us that it was time to go home. I sighed before putting my notebook back down in my bag.

"Can I get your number? It could be cool to just, you know... Talk, sometime?" He seemed nervous as asking.

"Of course, Edward." I said, and smiled to him. I quickly found a pen from my bag, then I took his hand in my own, but immediately released it as a electric current went thou my whole body. I quickly shook it of me as if nothing had happened, and wrote my number on the back of his hand.

"Thank you." I heard him mumble, I just smiled to him and walked out to my closed, when I had loathed all the books I didn't need to take with me home, I walked to the parking lot. Everyone was acting normal, hadn't they seen Edward talk to me? I was all giddy after haven talked to him. It was almost like floating. Suddenly I saw Edward, he was standing alone at his car. I then decided that I wanted to talk a little more with him.

"Hallo!" I yelled when he didn't see me coming, he jumped and shrieked just as a little girl. I burst out laughing, oh my God, that was funny!

"You frightened me!" He glared playfully at me, when I didn't stop laughing.

"It just seemed so perfect. And you should have seen your face!" I laughed even more after that.

"Well, if you would stop laughing, I would like to invite you to a party, at my house. It's something my siblings and I have every year." He asked me.

"Sure, I would love to co-"

"Hey Eddie! Did you forget about little me!" The forgotten girlfriend yelled making the sound of nails against a blackboard sound like angels singing.

"Hey… Tanya" He mumbled, irritated.

"Why aren't you already kissing me, your stupid boy!" She yelled again. Then threw herself at him, with an big "smack" sound. Okaay.. This is a free country but.. I don't think _anybody _wants to look at _that_. I quickly ran away from them and drove away in my old truck.

* * *

Leave a freaking review or... I'LL KILL YOOOOOU! (Achmed The Dead Terrorist)


	3. Bath And Room is Bathroom

**To be and Not to be**

**_Please note that this has been re-written quite many times, so if you think you've read this before, you might actually have ;)_  
**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

It was the day of Edward's party. And I couldn't be more excited! It was my first party, ever! I had taken a short black cocktail dress on, and black high heels on. And just for the warmth, I had my brown leather jacket on. My truck came to a stop in front of his house. Or should I say mansion? It was huge four stairs tall and with huge windows following around most of the house.

"Wow" I mumbled. I couldn't help but feel awed, by the beautiful mansion. I jumped out of the truck, and slowly made my way to the front door. A tall muscled man stood at the front door, looking like a bodybuilder. He had a black and white suit on and his dark skin was almost black as his black jacket.

"Name," His voice boomed making me automatically take a step back.

"Bella Swan," I replied in a low voice. He looked at the list he had in his hand, then up at me, then down again at the list.

"You can go in," He said, and opened the door for me. I quickly rushed in, and looked around. People were everywhere, it was almost like a sea of humans most were drinking, making out, or dancing. Making it even harder to find Edward.

I sighed and made my way to the bar, that was placed up against a wall that wasn't made of glass. It was almost impossible to come in contact with the bartender, because of all the people. When I finally got my drink, I decided to go look for Edward. When I stood up I couldn't deny that maybe, just maybe, I was kind of drunk. Like really really really drunk. I shook my head trying to get rid of it, which only made things worse. After some time just standing trying to get my balance I finally started to go look for Edward. But you see, firstly: this was the first time of my life I had ever been drunk, second: I was drunk as hell, and thirdly: somebody must have turned the lights up because I had never seen such bright lights. What was in those drinks anyway?

Suddenly somebody walked into me, making me lose my balance and fall into the person my walked into me.

"Are you okay? I mean, I'm sorry I walked into you! I didn't see you!" Edward yelled, his voice drowning slightly in the music.

"I'm okay!" I yelled. He looked **hot**. _Wait did I just think that Edward is _hot_?_ He kind of _is_.. I mean with his wild bronze hair, his smoldering green eyes, and his white shirt and black pants, he almost looked like someone who just walked out of a commercial.

"You came!" He said interrupting my thoughts. But instead of making me think normally again, he just made it even worse. What he just said, could have meant something oh so very different.

"Of course I did!" I smiled to him.

"I'm glad you did, I just didn't think you would. I mean you-..." I couldn't really hear him over the music. So I quickly dragged him after me, as I walked into the closest room I could find. Which turned out to be a toilet. Without looking at Edward I leaning against the wall releasing his hand, and then very slowly I glided down so I sat on the floor. Without any sound from him, he sat down at my side, and sighed. And then the silence filled the room. Not uncombable silence, just.. Noticeable silence.

"Tanya is cheating on me," he suddenly said. I didn't dare to turn to see him. I just kept looking right out into space.

"And you feel?" I asked him slowly. He didn't answer immediately, probably sucking in the question.

"Embarrassed, hurt, shameful, used, and.. Angry," he said. I quickly turned to him.

"You're angry? But not heartbroken?" I asked in disbelieve. I haven't tried the whole relationship-thing, but I'm pretty sure that if I was ever being cheated on I would be very heartbroken.

"Well.." He said and then he took a big gulp of a huge bottle of Vodka, I - surprisingly - hadn't seen him having. "It wasn't like we had the best relationship, you know?" He asked.

"Well, no.. I don't know. But you were together for two years, you know how long that is Edward? That's a very long time," I said and turned away from him again. He sighed and took a gulp again.

"Doesn't matter anyway! I know that she wasn't the one, so.. She wasn't the one," the last part came out as a whisper.

"Why did you date her for so long then?" I asked.

"Well, she was hot..." I glared at him. "What?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Just because she was hot, does not mean you should date her," I said.

"No, yes, I mean.. I guess.. Not," he said, and took a gulp from the bottle again. Then suddenly he turned fully to me with big eyes.

"This is so embarrassing I just keep winning, when you could be out there and have a great time," he said and pointed to the door.

"I think I would be better in here, instead of out there with all the drunk people," I said giggling slightly

"I'm also kind of.. Drunk," he said smiling to me.

"Me too" I said and laughed, then I fully law down on the floor starring up at the sealing. He quickly followed me.

"I never thought we had such a beautiful sealing" Edward suddenly said and then I laughed.

"Yes, it's very beautiful," I sighed. "But the dots would be more beautiful if they would stop spinning, you know," I said and rolled onto my side, the dots were kind of making me sick.

"Yeah, probably" he said and looked down at me.

"I would love to just- " I got interrupted by his hot lips against mine. I gasped and then kissed him back. My hands quickly found their way into his hair, messing it even more. I felt his arms snake around me, pressing me against him.

..-**-..

I slowly opened my eyes, my eyelids felt massively heavy and thick, but I managed. Though when I got them opened I quickly closed them again, the bright white light was shinning from the roof into my eyes blinding me. I slowly opened them again, this time prepared for the scarp light. I kept them close together so a little line only managed to get through. I waited until my eyes had formed to the light. Finally I could make out the room. My jaw dropped as I saw that I wasn't in my bedroom, I was in fact in the middle of a white clean bathroom. Suddenly it all came back to me, the party, the alcohol, the many people, the tears, the dancing and the.. Sex. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit. This was so not happening.

I quickly sat up into sitting position, or tried. A pair of strong pale arms held me in place. I slowly looked up the bare arm, to the shoulder, to the neck and to the face. I gasped as I saw his face.

"Ed-.. Edward?" I whispered shocked. God, he looked gorgeous. His hair was messier than it used to be, I guess that was sex hair, his eyes were shut so I had no chance to see his wonderful eyes, his lips were wide agape almost as if he also were in shock as I was. He looked adorable.

"Edward," I whispered, but got no response.

"Edward!" I whispered more loudly, still no response.

"Edward!" I tried again. This time he mumbled something to low for me to hear. I leaned in to listen better: "Edward!" I said shaking him slightly.

"Aliiice. Go away!" he grumbled, his eyebrows pressed together.

"Sorry to break it for you, but I'm _not _Alice!" I hissed at him.

"What?" he asked as he opened his eyes slightly, his jaw fell and his eyes turned huge as saucers.

"Am I-.. Am I dreaming?" he asked slowly gaping at me.

"Do you often dream of waking up with me, naked?" I asked ironically.

"No," he said slowly. I looked away from him, the headache taking my attention completely. I pressed my eyelids together and tried to get as far away from him as possible under the little sheet we were laying under. This was so _not _happening!

I sighed. My throat was dry, my stomach was growling, and my head was spinning it was clearly not the place and time to discus this with myself. I had to get away, and quick.

Oh my God, I was actually laying on the bathroom in Edward Cullen's house, with Edward himself, naked.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, so I don't think I'll be writing more on this. Though it is _not _coming up for adoption! I won't! So quit asking!

**_Please review, they will make me smile!_**


End file.
